


【翻译】 直布罗陀 ByKittyInATopHat PWP 一发完

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, it's kinda happy but gets a little angsty lol
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：Gabe与Ana有一腿，而Jack想也插一脚。





	【翻译】 直布罗陀 ByKittyInATopHat PWP 一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gibraltar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212690) by [KittyInATopHat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyInATopHat/pseuds/KittyInATopHat). 



> 作者有话说：  
> 哦，孩子们，这篇肉会很辣哦。我想说者发生在智械危机之前。  
> “Na’am”在阿拉伯语里是“好”的意思。我觉得最好用些简单点的词。祝阅读愉快！  
> 译者警告：
> 
> 1、原文3938子，译文约800字  
> 2、原Tag其中之一：本文总体来说很甜但后面有些小虐 hhhh （it's kinda happy but gets a little angsty lol）  
> 3、3P肉 3P 肉 3 P肉！ R→76→安娜的肉体关系，现在觉得雷点右上角小叉叉还来得及

直布罗陀 Gibraltar

By KittyInATopHat

  
  
**正文：**  
      Gabe和Ana有一腿这种事对Jack来说可不算什么秘密。  
  
  
      这很合理。他们的脑子都转得很快，而且都很直接，身上又都有着只有军队才能锻炼出来的强力领导气场。他们的气场让他们互相吸引，就像Jack被他们两人所吸引一样。  
  
  
      巧的是，Gabe和Ana也不太奇怪Jack会发现他们的炮友关系。全队人都能看出他们之间有化学反应。他们总是相互调情，但又都更愿意维持一种毫无束缚的关系。  
  
  
      但让Gabe和Ana惊奇的是Jack Morrison刚刚提出的建议——他们三个人一起挤在他的小卧室里。  
  
  
      “好吧。”Gabe坐在了Jack的床上，身子微微前倾，胳膊肘歇在了他的膝盖上，“所以我没理解错的话，你是说你想来一次三人行？”  
  
  
      那个词在Jack来得及开口回应前就重重地悬在了空气里。  
  
  
      “是...是啊，用最简单的话来讲是这样没错.....”Jack小声回答。  
  
      他脸颊白皙的皮肤上出现了明显的红晕。他盯着地板，回避着他们的眼神。他明白这差不多就是在让他们允许自己插足他们的私事了。要突然加入他们的性爱活动的确也很不合适，而且他也不像是在这种事上特别开放的人。  
  
      但如果他说和Gabe与Ana一起上床这件事不火辣的话他一定在撒谎。想和他们一起上床的想法已经在他最私密的性爱幻想里出现好一段时间了。他曾抱着这种幻想，在无眠的深夜，呻吟着他们的名字把自己撸射。  
  
      直到最近，他的双手与脑内剧场已经满足不了他了。他希望自己也能被他们渴求。而且他也很好奇如果他能加入他们的亲密时刻那又会怎样。他们的确已经差不多要一起做每一件事了，而且虽然他请求的风险很大，他们也经历过更糟的事。  
  
      所以现在他站在了他的朋友们面前，无助地等着他们的回复。  
  
      当Jack的视线从地板上收回来时，Ana和Gabe正在互相看着对方。她无声地从Jack床上站起来，一路走过房间站到了他面前。她的眼神里充满了温柔与理解。  
  
      “你确定吗，Jack？”她把他的手拉进了自己手里，轻轻握住。  
  
      Jack深深咽了口唾沫，一下子不知道要说什么才好，只能小幅度点点头作为回应。  
  
      “你可以随时叫停。我们的安全词是‘直布罗陀（Gibraltar ）’。如果你说不出话的话，交叉你的手指。”  
  
      噢，天啊，他到底参合进了什么事？  
  
      “你们的安全词是‘直布罗陀’？认真的？”Jack小声笑了出来，想要掩饰自己的紧张。  
  
      “没错。好记而且完全不是会在床上出现的词。”Gabe回答道。他站在了Ana身后，比他们两个人都要高，“我觉得这很合理。”  
  
      “你当然会这么觉得。”Jack面无表情地回答了。  
  
      他的手拢过Jack的下巴，拇指轻轻抚摸着他金色的胡渣，眼睛一直盯着他，这温柔小心的姿势就像是在测水温一样。但这还是让Jack打了个哆嗦。Ana把他的手上拉到了她的嘴唇边，轻吻着他的指腹，同时温柔地按摩着他的掌心。  
  
      他闭上了眼，在他们的触碰中渐渐放松下来。他的顾虑在逐渐消失。  
  
      “我们得到你床上去。”Ana在他的手边呢喃。  
  
      “同意。”Gabe说。  
  
      突然，Jack感受到Gabe的其中一只胳膊绕过了他的身子，另一只则环住了他的腰部。他睁开了眼。但在他能抗议前，他就被公主抱在了Gabe怀里。Gabe的嘴快要咧到耳朵上了。  
  
      “床就在那儿，我能走过去。”Jack在Gabe把他抱到一英尺外的床上，轻轻把他放在床边好让他坐着的时候一副气鼓鼓的样子。  
  
      “那就不好玩了，”他调戏了回去。“现在，躺下。”  
  
      Gabe轻轻推了他一把，让他坐在了Ana的双腿间。Ana双腿大张，好让他能舒服地靠在她胸部上。她把自己的长黑发扎了起来，在他头顶上狂野地咧开了嘴。  
  
      “放松，Jack，”她小声说着，手抚摸着他的头发，按摩着他的头皮。  
  
      Gabe来到Jack的双腿间，跪在了床前面的地板上。他的双手上下抚摸着Jack的大腿外侧。虽然一件衣服都还没脱，他们温柔的触碰还是挑起了Jack的情欲。他轻声哼哼了起来。  
  
      Ana弯下身来捕获了他的唇瓣，轻柔地亲吻着他。她的舌头轻轻拍打着他的唇瓣，请求进入。他开心地允许了，然后在他们的吻越来越深的时候闭上了眼睛。  
  
      Jack能感受到Gabe的手滑进了他的衬衣下面，手掌抚摸着他的腰侧，温暖而长满茧子的皮肤摩擦着他的肌肤。当Gabe的手指轻轻擦过他的右乳头时，他深吸了一口气。  
  
      “还好吗？”Gabe温柔地问，而Ana则拉开距离中断了那个吻，好让Jack可以回答，“你想我再做一遍吗？”  
  
      “嗯。”他回答道。  
  
      Gabe愉快地照做了。这次他照顾了左边的那个，手指拧拽着那个地方。Jack深吸了一口气。  
  
      “我觉得你如果不穿着这个的话那会简单得多。”Ana伸过手去够向他的衬衣，好把它脱掉。他坐了起来，举起手好让她可以帮忙把他的衣服拉过他的头顶。  
  
      她以一个差不多的姿势把她的衬衣和内衣（*）一起脱掉了。她把它们和Jack的衬衣一起扔到了地上。        
  
（译者注：undershirt 汗衫？打底衫？）  
  
      她把Jack拉回到自己身上。她的肌肤散发着热量，胸部软软地压在了他的背上。她的手抚摸着他的头发，嘴唇移向了他的脖颈，一路亲吻着他的喉咙和下巴。Gabe的双手重新移回到了Jack的乳头上，拇指轻轻按揉着那里。当Jack重新看向Gabe时，他也已经脱掉自己的衬衣了。他闭上眼，把脑袋靠在了Ana的肩膀上，完全沉浸在了他们的触碰里。他的阴茎撑起了他的裤子。  
  
      Gabe开始亲吻Jack的胯部，让他喘息挺胯。  
  
      “拜托，不准这样。”Gabe说话的时候眼里只有满满的戏谑。Jack翻了个白眼。  
  
      “Ana，帮我照顾一下这里。”Gabe示意了Jack的乳头。  
  
      Ana点了点头，伸出手来把她的手指放在了Jack胸口深色的地方上，然后同时捏住了两颗乳头。Jack疼得叫了起来，然后直盯着她。  
  
      “记住，直布罗陀。”她用手指扭动着那两个乳头，然后Jack闭上了嘴。  
  
      Gabe的手固定住了他的臀部，然后继续在Jack的腹部和胯部间上下亲吻着。他把Jack拉到了床的边缘，这样他就能跪在Jack身前了。  
  
      Jack伸过手去，抓住了Gabe的头发。他犹豫地轻轻拽了一下。  
  
      Gabe发出了低沉的呻吟。他抬头看向Jack，眼中充满的饥渴。突然，他像是报复一样用力地咬在了Jack的胯骨上，然后无情地吮吸着他敏感的肌肤。Jack仰起了脑袋，而Ana则再次捏住了他的乳头。他发出了一声低沉而兽性的低吼。  
  
      “如果你喜欢这么玩，Jack，我们可以就这么玩。”Gabe在从他的皮肤上离开时上气不接下气地说。那里留下了个醒目的红色瘀痕以儆效尤。  
  
      他一手按揉着Jack裤子上凸起的地方，另一只手则开始解他的皮带。Jack看着他，渴求肌肤相亲，渴望Gabe能 _碰碰_ 他。  
  
      他在解开了Jack的皮带后收回了手。但就在他能张嘴抗议前，Jack只能看着Gabe的牙咬住了他裤子上的纽扣，轻而易举解开了它。  
  
      Jack的下巴快要掉了。  
  
      “炫耀。”Ana并没因为他的小技巧开心起来。  
  
      “你知道这张嘴能做什么，Ana，”他得意地笑了笑作为回应。Ana生气地叹了口气。  
  
      他转回注意力继续着他的工作，用牙齿拉开了Jack的拉链。  
  
      “帮忙脱掉这些。”  
  
      Jack开心地听从了命令，在Gabe的帮助下脱掉了他的裤子和内裤，让它们一起加入了地板上的那摞衣服。Gabe盯着Jack的阴茎，就像他在欣赏一样。那已经完全勃起了。  
  
      “别就这么看着它，”他抱怨道。  
  
      “自我意识觉醒了？”Gabe得意地问。  
  
      “别这么调戏他，Gabe。”Ana在说话的时候依然在抚摸着Jack的头发。  
  
      “他喜欢这个。”他回答道。  
  
      Jack闭上了嘴。这种情况下无论怎么反驳看起来都像是在撒谎。  
  
      Gabe用自己的指尖抚摸着Jack的阴茎。Jack为这触感倒吸了一口冷气。这轻微的触碰依然能让他的血管像是通了电一样。  
  
      “多....更多，求你了，Gabe。”Jack颤抖不已(*)。  
  
（译者注：原文写得studder，可能是shudder的笔误）  
  
      “耐心点。”Ana在他耳边呢喃。  
  
      她轻轻咬着他的耳垂，让他呻吟出声。Gabe粗糙的手松垮垮地裹住了Jack，以一种撩人的慢节奏上下抚摸着他。Jack咬住了自己的舌头，生怕如果他发出什么声音Gabe就会停下来继续调戏他。  
  
      这样持续了好几分钟后，Jack已经在他们身下扭动了起来，随着每次抚摸喘息不已。  
  
      “Gabe，求你了。”他求饶了。  
  
      “嗯....好吧，Jack。”Gabe哼哼出声，“看看我能做什么。”  
  
      他开始一路亲吻着Jack的大腿内侧，炽热的呼吸喷向Jack搏动不已的小伙伴。突然Gabe张开嘴，从底到顶一路顺畅地舔过了Jack的阴茎。  
  
      Jack的肌肉剧烈颤动了起来。  
  
      “我了个天啊！”他的呼吸颤抖不已。  
  
      Gabe把它含进了嘴里，虽然只有一英寸，然后向上再次离开。他的嘴唇轻轻吮吸着Jack的阴茎顶端，再次重复了刚才的动作。Jack无能为力，只能在Gabe的嘴边摇晃着自己的臀部。Gabe没有继续调戏他，而是利用这个机会迎合他的挺动，在Jack挺胯的时候把他含得更深。  
  
      Gabe以和Jack忽快忽慢的挺动相一致的节奏抚摸着自己裤子上鼓起的地方。Jack的手指依然缠在Gabe的头发上，轻轻拉拽着他的卷发，让他从喉咙深处发出低沉的呻吟，紧裹着他的柱身颤动。  
  
      突然Gabe移开了他的嘴，拇指轻轻地按在了Jack的后穴。Jack喘息着往后退开，撞在了Ana身上。  
  
      “这太过了吗？我很抱歉。”Gabe问道。  
  
      “不，我才抱歉，我只是....没想到。”Jack小声地说。他的脸上布满了红晕与尴尬，视线离开了Gabe。“你可以....再弄一次，如果你想弄的话。”  
  
      “你有没有什么我能用的东西？”他问道。  
  
      Jack没明白这个问题，直到他注意到Ana正在他的床头柜抽屉里翻箱倒柜。她找到了她要的东西，一些安全套和一小瓶润滑油。  
  
      “嘿，你们不能就这么乱翻我的东西。”Jack皱起眉头。  
  
      “我觉得与其等你回答这还更简单点。你已经抖得一塌糊涂了。”她评价的时候把瓶子扔给了Gabe。Gabe看也不看就抓住了瓶子。  
  
      他们看起来都还那么游刃有余。他们在一点一点地把他[url=]拆骨[/url]活吞。Jack快要在他们的指尖下支离破碎了。  
  
      虽然他也很喜欢失去控制无从期望的感觉，但他绝对不是个坐以待毙的消极角色。他坐了起来，从Gabe手中稍微抽身，转过身去面向Ana，然后爬到了她的上方。他抓住了她的手腕，把她拉向自己，然后把嘴唇贴在了她的嘴唇上。她饥渴地回吻，与他的舌头争夺控制权。当他抽身离开时，他咬了咬她的唇瓣，并把她的胸部紧紧握在了手里，不断按摩着她的胸部并用手指按揉着她的乳头。她仰起头来呻吟出声，让他得以更好地啃咬着她的锁骨与脖颈。  
  
      “学到了啊，Morrison。”Gabe笑了起来，拍了拍他的屁股。  
  
      Jack无视了他，只是一路向下吻到了Ana的胸口，然后含住了她的一个乳头，舌头轻轻绕着那儿打着转。她在他臂弯中颤抖不已，唇间不断溢出欢愉的呻吟。  
  
      “现在谁抖得一塌糊涂了？”他对着她咧了咧嘴。  
  
      “你再不住嘴我就要骑在你脸上了。”她冷笑了一下，臀部磨蹭着他的胯部。  
  
      “那我大概就不会住嘴了。”  
  
      她沮丧地呼了口气，然后双腿缠上了他，利用她的力量与技巧让Jack背朝下地摔了下去。她坐在了他的胸口上，自己胸部弹跳不已。逼仄的房间令阴影更好地凸显了她的腹肌，还有她依然扎在脑袋上的头发。她解开了自己的发带，摇摇头让头发散落下来。然后她低头朝他咧了咧嘴。Jack的阴茎因为这幅画面抽搐不已。  
  
      “我来帮你脱掉这个。”Gabe伸过手来玩弄着她制服长裤上的纽扣，轻而易举地解开了它。  
  
      Jack看着他把手伸进了她的裤子里，轻轻用指头打着转儿，调戏着她的阴蒂。他手部的每个动作隔着布料都能被看得清清楚楚。  
  
      她喘息着往后靠向他，而Jack则利用她暴露的动作再次玩弄着他的乳头。  
  
      “你们谁都帮不上忙。”她说。  
  
      “我知道。”Gabe回答道。  
  
      她在他们两人之间呼吸沉重地扭动着。当Gabe把他的手从她裤子里抽出来时，他的指尖已经明显湿透了。他把手指塞进了自己嘴里，轻轻吮吸着，沉迷在她的味道里。Ana扭身摆脱了Jack，颤抖地站了起来脱下了她的裤子和内裤。Gabe趁机解开了他的裤头，把他的裤子褪到了大腿上。  
  
      Gabe已经硬了，他的阴茎在他的拳击内裤下撑起了帐篷。他隔着内裤懒洋洋地抚弄了自己几下。Jack不能自主地盯着他。这动作挑起了他的情欲。  
  
      Gabe对上了他的视线。  
  
      “现在谁目不转睛了？”他语气戏谑。  
  
      当Jack要张嘴回应的时候，Ana回来坐在了他的胸口上，全身赤裸。  
  
      “不要再说话，”她对他们俩说。  
  
      她移到了Jack的脑袋上，双腿夹住他的脑袋，然后压低身子坐在了他的嘴上。Jack抬起了他的脑袋，舌头扫过了她的阴蒂。她呻吟出声，他就再做了一遍，品尝着她的爱液的味道，一种甜美的霉味。她彻底坐在了他的嘴巴上，而他则把她的阴蒂含在了唇间轻轻吮吸。她的呻吟回荡在墙间，越来越大声。然后她开始用手指调戏着自己的乳头。  
  
      Gabe的手再次回到了Jack的阴茎上。他轻轻抚摸着Jack的柱身，Jack在Ana的阴道口上呻吟着，让她的脊柱上出现了触电般的震动感。  
  
      “我想操你，太想了。你真是太漂亮了，Jack”Gabe上气不接下气地说。  
  
      听到他的话后，Jack的脸烧了起来。Gabe总是个硬汉，充满智慧，评论刻薄。Jack从来没想过Gabe的话可以变得那么温柔，也没想过他会在欲火焚身时渴求不已。  
  
      “我能操你吗，Jack？你想这么做吗？”  
  
      Ana抬起身来露出了Jack的脸，好让他回答这个问题。她自己的大腿已经颤抖不已了。  
  
      “是的，求你了，”Jack喘息不已。他的嘴唇上和嘴巴里都滴满了Ana的爱液。他抓住了她的屁股，把她重新拉回了自己嘴上，一点都不想让她吊在那里。  
  
      Gabe的手离开了。Jack能听到他打开了那瓶润滑油，然后Gabe的拇指回到了他的入口处，在那圈紧致的肌肉上打着小圈圈，轻轻按摩。Gabe把自己的拇指尖压进了Jack，而Jack则在Ana胯下呻吟，让她也跟着呻吟起来。  
  
      Gabe收回了自己的拇指，然后小心地换成了他的食指，温柔地把Jack慢慢扩张开。Jack在他身下扭动着，调整好姿态以适应Gabe的手指进入他的感觉。在他适应了第一根手之后，Gabe加入了第二根。Ana用力向下在他的嘴巴上磨蹭，配合着他舌头的动作前后摆动。她的皮肤过上了一层汗液，让她开始反光，头发也黏在了她的脸上和脖子上。在他用脸配合着Ana前后晃动的时候，Gabe的手指则开始前后抽插，把他扩张好，以准备接下来的事。  
  
      当他增加到第三根手指时，Jack的注意力开始涣散。他沉浸在被充满的感觉里，舌头的动作也慢了下来。  
  
      “操，Jack， _操_ ，我都快到了。”Ana不耐烦地呻吟着在他身上摩擦。尽管她已经要到高潮边缘了，她的声音依然强硬而充满了气魄。  
  
      当Gabe抬头看向她时，她的眼睛眼色已经变深了，而且从头到脚都泛着红晕。  
  
      “准备好了吗，Jack？”Gabe在询问时抽回了自己的手指。  
  
      他用一只手把Jack的双腿打开，另一只则轻轻抚摸着他粗大的阴茎。他套上了一个充满了润滑油的安全套。Jack向他竖起了拇指。然后Gabe就把自己对准了他的入口。  
  
      “如果你干扰他让我没能潮吹的话，我会杀了你，Reyes。”Ana突然插嘴。  
  
      她已经气喘吁吁，但还是从眼角瞪着他。  
  
      “我知道，Ana，我不会的。”Gabe的回答非常冷静，就像她在说些什么日常话题一样。  
  
      他慢慢推进了Jack，观察着Jack有没有抗拒的迹象。Jack能感受到Gabe的双手正颤抖不已。  
  
      “噢~~，Jack，操，你真 _紧_ 。”他深吸了一口气，在他达到柱身的时候闭上了眼，定住了他的臀部。  
  
      他伸过手去抓住了Ana的发根，用力地拉扯着，让她发出了令人愉悦的呻吟。他小心地把自己拔了出来，然后又重新推了进去，速度比之前更快。  
  
      Jack呻吟出声。他抓住了Ana的屁股，固定住她，同时用舌头粗鲁地扫过她湿透了的阴道口，努力想让她潮吹。她抓紧了床头板，手臂上的肌肉紧绷了起来，剩下的部分却颤抖不已。她昂起了头，在她骑着他的嘴时不断呻吟出声。  
  
      “Na’am, na’am”Ana用阿拉伯语断断续续地呻吟着。她双眼紧闭，在在Jack上方上下跳动的时候深陷在愉悦中，“我要射了，Jack！”  
  
（作者注：Na’am = Yes）  
  
      当她潮吹时，她的双腿颤抖不已，身子完全压在了他的嘴上，弄湿了他的脸。  
  
      “操，我觉得我快坚持不住了。”Gabe小声说。他挺动的频率在加快，手指在Jack的屁股上留下了抓痕。“你感觉....真好....Jack.....”  
  
      Ana从Jack脸上起身离开，躺在了他的身边。高潮的余韵让她有点痉挛。他在她的手指抓过他的下腹时呻吟出声。  
  
      “你快要把他操散架了。”她朝Gabe淘气地笑了笑，而她的评价则直接让他的阴茎产生了反应。  
  
      Gabe瞪了Ana一眼，但什么都没说。他的节奏不断加快。随着他的高潮逐渐临近，他的挺动的节凑越来越不规律。  
  
      “但你们两个都没怎么碰过我，”Jack气喘吁吁地说。他的语调听起来像是陈述与抱怨的综合体。  
  
      “你会困扰吗，Jack？”Gabe回答的时候声音里充满了戏谑。他减缓了挺动的节奏，“你想要我们帮你射出来吗？”  
  
      他的指尖抚过Jack的阴茎，把前液在他敏感的龟头上涂开。Jack喘息不已。  
  
      “这可不算是回答，Jack。我想听到你说出来。”  
  
      “操，是的，以操神的名义(*)，Ana，Gabe，碰碰我，”他哀求的时候根本不在乎他听起来有多可悲而绝望。  
  
（译者注：For love of fuck)  
  
      他的请求看起来让他们俩都满意了，因为Gabe给Ana递了润滑油和安全套。她撕开了安全套的铝箔包装，把里面的液体倒在了Jack的柱身上。当她打开那个瓶子时，Jack抱怨了几声。Ana把润滑液涂遍了他的阴茎，然后把它还给了Gabe。他也把润滑油接了过来。她再次撑起身子，去到了Jack的上方。这次她定在了他的阴茎上，然后坐了下去。她的阴道裹住了他，里面紧致炽热而潮湿。他在她身下颤抖不已，而Gabe重新开始挺动。突然间Jack觉得自己的感官快要超载了。  
  
      “这就是你想要的吗，Jack？”Ana问道。  
  
      在骑Jack的阴茎过程中，她的胸部跳动不已，而Jack只能呻吟出声。他抓住了她的大腿，好向上挺进她的炽热里，而Gabe则把Jack的双腿缠到了自己腰上，好让自己可以更深地撞进Jack体内。Gabe伸过手去，抚摸着Ana的阴蒂。她颤抖了一下，然后更用力地骑着Jack。那摩擦要让Jack疯掉了——Ana这么湿，而Gabe则在无情地撞击着他。突然间，他感到自己的高潮快要到了，迅速而剧烈。  
  
      “我...我快要....我的天啊。”他呻吟着，不知道自己该说什么。突然Gabe击中了他体内的某一点。快感沿着他的脊柱迅速攀升，他差点要把Ana顶下去了。  
  
      “Gabe，Ana！”他上气不接下气。  
  
      Gabe的嘴快要咧到耳朵上去了。他完全抽了出去，然后当他再次击中那里时，Jack到了。他猛烈地射精，双手抓紧身下的床单，双腿和身子在Ana身下颤抖不已。很快她也跟着到了。当她的第二次高潮冲刷着她的身子时，她的双唇间溢出了一声戛然而止的呻吟。Gabe在他射精的时候盲目而野蛮地在Jack体内冲撞着。在他挺动着渡过高潮时，他全身的肌肉都颤抖不已。  
  
      他们静静地保持了好一会儿。Gabe在Jack体内软了下来，而Jack则在Ana体内软了下来。然后她就撑起自己的身子离开了他，发出了一声湿润的声音。  
  
      “我想喝茶。”她若无其事地说着，从Jack的阴茎上摘下了安全套。她把安全套绑紧并扔掉，然后穿上她的衬衣和裤子后就走向厨房鼓捣起水壶。  
  
      Jack躺在了自己的床上，直盯着天花板，想要搞清楚刚刚到底发生了什么。当他听到Gabe进了浴室后他孤零零地坐了起来。  
  
      他突然感到一阵恐慌，现在的真实情况像是载货火车一样击中了他，让他突然清醒过来。他为什么要叫他们干这种事呢？现在他们该怎么办？他们之间的关系再也回不到从前了。他怎么能叫他们这么做？  
  
      他伸出手去拿起自己的衣服，套向自己的脑袋。他慢慢地站了起来(*)，突然发现他明天得会多酸疼。他颤抖地抬起了一只脚好穿上内裤。  
  
（译者注：原文这里也用了 sit up，但考虑到前面Jack已经坐起来了，而且后文提及他抬起一只脚穿内裤，此处译者认为是stand up的笔误）  
  
      Gabe笑着从浴室里走了出来，只穿着他的拳击内裤。Jack被吓到了。  
  
      “要帮忙吗？”他卖起了牙膏。  
  
      Jack羞愧难耐。他盯着地板想要找回平衡。Gabe马上看穿了他。  
  
      “你不需要这么尴尬。”  
  
      “我们之间的关系......会变得不一样吗？”Jack犹豫地问道，眼睛还是直盯着地板。  
  
      “当然不会。”Ana这么说。  
  
      她带着三杯茶回到了卧室。Gabe从她手里接走了两杯。  
  
      “我们没玩你，Jack。我们都爱你。我们只想让你觉得舒服，而且我们从不想让你感到不安。”  
  
      Jack没有说话，但视线离开了地板，看向了她的眼睛。安娜眼里充满了担心与关切。他瞥向Gabe，Gabe正温柔地笑着，把其中一个瓷杯递给了他。  
  
      “现在我们去看看你的飞网（NetFilx）账号里有啥吧。”Gabe活跃着气氛，让Jack放松下来。  
  
      Jack笑了起来，然后接过了Gabe递过来的瓷杯。“我就知道你们俩过来就是为了这个。”  
  
      在他说话的时候，Gabe和Ana已经蹦回了他床上，把他们的杯子放在了一边。  
  
      “要惊悚片。”Ana加了一句。  
  
      “没有惊悚片。”Jack坚定地回答。  
  
      “好吧。”Ana叹了一口气。  
  
      Jack坐在了床尾，开始捣鼓他的遥控器。突然，Gabe的手缠上了他的胸口，把他向后拽到了他们俩之间。  
  
      “你得和我们挤成一块，这也是安排的一部分。”Gabe说着把自己的脸埋在了Jack的头发里。Ana咧了咧嘴，拉过Jack的手让他绕住了自己的肩膀。  
  
      他们选中了一部电影，然后向后坐在了一起。他们一边品着茶，手脚则在贤者时间里相互纠缠在了一起。  
  
      在他们的脑海深处，他们都知道这种关系不会持续到永远。但就在此时此刻，他们拥有着彼此，而且无比幸福。  
  
———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 谢谢阅读，希望你们明天能过得愉快 OwO
> 
>  
> 
> 译者后记：
> 
> 1、按照惯例，先谢作者  
> 2、hhhh，说好的官漫第12话庆祝翻译，结果拖到了现在 Orz  
> 3、其实我还要了另外一篇老兵组3P文（顺序相同）的授权，那篇有剧情，更好玩！ 我看看反响怎么样吧，再决定先翻这个还是Jive肉合集，还是lltsc【不！！！


End file.
